


Kingdom Hearts: An Erotic Retelling

by NewKied



Series: Kingdom Hearts: Erotic Retellings [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Harems, No Romance, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewKied/pseuds/NewKied
Summary: The story of Kingdom Hearts but with more sex.





	1. Destiny Islands

I’m falling, through the water. I plant my feet much more gracefully than I expected. A blinding bright light comes from below me. When I can see again I’m standing on what appears to be a stained glass pillar with seven beautiful princesses etched into it. One of them is Kairi. Why is Kairi there? Why did I call them princesses and where am I? As I ask myself these questions the world fades away and I hear her voice.

“Sora, you lazy bum. I knew I’d find you snoozing down here.” There she is, the woman of my affection. And my lust to be frank. Many nights I’ve spent beating off thinking of her slender legs, her fiery red hair, and her petite tits and round ass. She’s wearing a tank top that clings tightly to her small frame and a short beach skirt. I sit up and try explaining. “No, you don’t get it. I was in this dark world and there was this huge pillar and- ow!” Something hit me on the head and I focused back on Kairi. “Are you still dreaming?” She asks.

“It wasn’t a dream, was it?” Now I wasn’t so sure.

“Either way I don’t need to hear anymore about your huge pillar.”

She starts walking toward the shore and I decided to change the subject. “Say, Kairi. What was your hometown like?”

“I’ve told you before. I don’t remember.”

“Nothing?”

“Nothing.”

I guess that isn’t so strange, she was young when she moved here. “Have you ever thought of going back?”

“Well, I’m happy here.” That didn’t answer my question. “But you know, I wouldn’t mind going to see it.”

“I wanna see it too and any other worlds out there.” She turns around and flashes me her cute smile. Riku walks in from behind us carrying a log. He’s shirtless, only wearing his blue baggy cargo pants.

“Hey! I guess I’m the only one working on the raft.” He walks toward Kairi, tossing the log at me. “You’re as lazy as him!” Riku accuses the girl. She giggles. “You figured me out.” Just like Riku to ruin our moment, swooping in and stealing the spotlight. He’s a good friend but I really hate that guy sometimes. Kairi continues. “Ok, let’s finish the raft together. I’ll race you!” Riku and I complain but we lock eyes with each other and before we know it we’re off.

We spend the day collecting logs, rope, and stuff for the raft. When we finish we end up resting against a toppled tree, staring at the sunset. “Kairi’s home is out there somewhere, right?” I ask the two by my side. “Could be. We’ll never know staying here.” Riku Replied. He was the most adamant one when it came to leaving the islands. “Really though? A raft?”

“It’s the best we can do.”

“It’s still a dumb idea.”

Kairi speaks up. “If we do find other worlds, what would you do there?” Riku replies. “I...I haven’t really thought about it.” I haven’t either. I have no idea what to expect. Riku continues. “I just...wonder why we’re here.” He begins a long winded speech and I start tuning him out. I just know that wherever we end up, I want Kairi to be by my side. My silver haired friend finished his monologue and is looking at me. Shit, he’s expecting a reply. “I don’t know.” I say lying on the tree, trying to act casual.

“Exactly, that’s why we need to find out.”

“You’ve been thinking a lot, huh?” Kairi asks.

“Thanks to you. If you hadn’t come here, I wouldn’t of thought of any of this.”

There he goes acting that way with her. I wish he would just stop. On our way back home Riku stops and throws something at me, again. “You wanted one, didn’t you?” I recognize the star shaped object as a Paopu fruit. “If two people share one they become intertwined. They’ll remain a part of each other no matter what.” Then why did you give it to me? He laughs and walks off. I throw the Paopu aside, not knowing what to think about what just happened.

The next day we head to the island and gather food and drink for the voyage. While searching the nearby cave for mushrooms I see a drawing on the cave wall that Kairi and I made when we were kids. She drew a picture of me and I drew a picture of her. Her drawing is so much better than mine. Seeing it made my heart ache. My longing for her resurfaced. I picked up a rock to add something, an arm, giving Kairi the Paopu fruit. Oh man, Riku’s story must of stuck with me. I suddenly feel embarrassed. I start to leave when something in the shadows catch my eye. “I- is someone there?” A voice replies. “I’ve come to see the door to this world.”

“What?”

“This world has been connected, tied to the darkness. Soon to be completely eclipsed.” I have no idea who this guy is but there’s something wrong about him. I feel...threatened. “I- I don’t know who you are but you aren’t scaring me!” I raise my fists to defend myself.

“You do not yet know what lies beyond the door. There is so very much to learn. You understand so little.” This guy freaks me the fuck out but I’m not gonna back down. I’m ready to fight if he takes so much as one step toward me.

“One who knows nothing can understand nothing.” More riddles, I take a look around to see if he has any friends ready to sneak up on me when I see a door shaped piece of timber at the end of the cave. Why is it here and why did it take me this long to notice it? I look back toward the voice and he’s gone, vanished. Thoroughly creeped out I go back to my search. I make sure to keep my eyes on Kairi the rest of the day, but in a different way than usual.

After gathering everything I end up sitting on the pier, watching the sunset again, but this time I’m alone with Kairi. “You know, Riku has changed.” We’re alone and she’s talking about Riku? Did the weird guy in the cave curse me? After an exasperated sigh I reply. “I guess.” There’s a prolonged silence between us when Kairi suddenly bursts out. “Sora, let’s take the raft and go! Just the two of us!” Nevermind I just used up my lifetime supply of luck! I quickly stand up and shout “Alright!” I’m pumped! She starts laughing.

“Calm down, I was only joking.”

“O- oh.”

I sheepishly sit back down. She starts up again. “You know, I was a little afraid at first. But now I’m ready. No matter what, I can always come back here.” I nod and she does too. “Sora, don’t change.” That surprised me. Does that mean she likes me for who I am? She stands up and keeps talking. “I just can’t wait. Once we set sail, it’ll be...magical. Like right now.” What does she mean by that? “Sora, would you please walk me home?”

“Sure.” We take a boat back to the mainland and walk up the hill to her house. When we arrive I tell her goodbye and begin to walk away. But she grabs my hand. Holding her finger to her mouth she invites me in. My heart’s racing, I almost can’t believe what’s happening as Kairi leads me to her room.

We make it to our destination and she lightly pushes me toward the bed. I nervously sit and she climbs onto my lap, her face opposite to mine. She kisses me, I have trouble registering it but eventually I reciprocate, pursing my lips. The kiss grows more heated as her tongue invades my mouth. After a bit of tongue wrestling the sexy redhead pushes me down so I’m lying on the bed. She takes off her top revealing her gorgeous, perky breasts. I’ve never seen her like this and she looks amazing. Her fingers begin to deftly undo my pants. “Kairi wai-” I’m stopped mid sentence. Pleasure fills my mind as her fingers wrap around my dick, pumping it up and down. Her soft hands like velvet against my penis. Once it’s fully erect she stands up and removes her skirt. Sticking her ass out as she wiggles out of her panties.

Fully naked Kairi staddles my hips. Her vagina rubbing against the tip of my cock. “Ready?” I was ready for this moment since puberty but my voice is caught in my throat. All I can do is nod. She lowers herself on my rod. The feeling of her wet snatch enveloping my dick is like nothing I’ve ever experienced. I see Kairi has a look of discomfort on her face. Like me it’s her first time. “You ok, Kairi?” She nods, giving me a pained smile that melts my heart. Kairi is a remarkable women. I have no idea what I did to deserve her but I have no regrets. I caress her thigh, trying to communicate my appreciation. She soon recovers and begins to ride me. Passionate moans fill the room with the sounds of our hips colliding.

“Fuck, Kairi, you’re making me feel so good.” She giggles. “If you like that… then you’ll love this.” She increases her pace and I feel a newfound rush of pleasure. Her breast bouncing with every motion. I reach up and grab them, marveling at their softness. She bends over and kisses me, allowing me to continue fondling her.

Kairi’s moans reached a crescendo. She wraps her arms around me as her vagina tightens around my cock. I feel my own orgasm approach and can’t help but cum inside the woman of my dreams. Kairi rests on top of me as she gives me a few small kisses. She’s noticeably exhausted but I feel amazing. She makes eye contact and says. “That was incredible.”

“It was, thank you, Kairi.” She giggles. “You don’t have to thank me, silly. I enjoyed it too." With that I smile and close my eyes. Feeling like the luckiest guy in all the worlds.


	2. Destiny Islands Continued

I wake up to the sound of thunder. Looking around I notice Kairi isn’t here. Peering out her bedroom window I see a storm over the island where we hang out. “Oh shit, the raft!” We never tied the raft down so it could float into the sea without us! I get my clothes in order and rush out of Kairi’s house and toward the dock.

Once I reach the island I notice two things. One, Riku and Kairi’s boats are here and two, there’s a giant ball of...darkness? Floating in the sky, as well as these dark creatures coming up from the ground. They lunge at me but thanks to my training with Riku I’m able to quickly dodge them. I don’t have a weapon so all I can do run away. I see Riku standing on the smaller island where we watched the sunset the first day. I approach and call out to him.

“Riku! Where’s Kairi?”

“The door has opened.” He turns to face me.

“What?”

“The door has opened, Sora! Now we can go to the other worlds!”

“What the hell are you talking about? Where’s Kairi?”

“Kairi’s coming with us!” That’s great but where is she, asshole! He continues “Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our friends or family again, but fuck’em this is our only chance.”

That was harsh even for Riku. He holds his hand out toward me as he’s engulfed by darkness. I reach out to take his hand but I’m stopped as darkness begins to surround me too. I’m unable to see anything, completely immersed by darkness when I see a tiny speck of light. It grows larger until I’m blinded by it. I regain my sight and notice I’m holding a giant… key?

Realizing I now have a large blunt object I begin fighting back at the dark creatures as they begin to swarm me. Defeating the monsters, I see the cave from yesterday. Having no better idea where Kairi could be I enter, a feeling of relief washes over me.

“Kairi! I’ve been looking for you!”

She turns to me with a blank expression on her face. “Sora.” She looks so different from the beautiful goddess I saw last night. She too reaches out for me but as she does a door at the back of the cave flings open and a gust of wind flows out of it. The wind is so strong it actually lifts Kairi off her feet and toward me. I close my eyes and open my arms to catch her but...I don’t feel her, it’s like she disappeared. The gust suddenly grows stronger, causing me to fall over and I lose consciousness.


	3. Traverse Town

I wake up to dog attacking me. “Ahh! Come on, give me a break!” After calming down I realize the dog just licked me, it’s actually pretty docile. More importantly I have no idea where I am. I seem to be lying in an alley. Standing up I ask the dog if it knows where I am. It just runs off. “I don’t know what I was expecting.” Walking around for awhile I come across an accessory shop. Not knowing where I am, I go in to ask.

The cashier is an older rough looking man. Not what I was expecting. But, hey, I get it times are tough. Gotta get a job wherever you can. He notices me and calls out. “Hey there, how can I…Nevermind, nobody that young has much munny to their name.” I want to get mad at his comment, but he isn’t wrong so I can’t really.

“Hi, my name’s Sora. Where are we?”

“Huh? Oh, you must be one of them. This is Traverse Town.”

“Traverse Town? You mean this is another world?”

“For you it certainly seems like it.”

This really is another world then. I want to be excited but I’m alone. I was supposed to be here with Riku and Kairi. “Hey, old guy, have you seen a girl or boy. One with red hair, the other with silver, my age.”

“Don’t call me that, you little shit. My name’s Cid. And no I haven’t seen anyone like that.”

“Right, thanks anyway.” I leave the shop prepared to ask around some more when I hear a voice. “They’ll come at you.” I turn to meet the voice. It belongs to a man with long brown hair, he has a scar on his face, and he’s wearing a black leather jacket.

“And they’ll keep coming at you as long as you wield the Keyblade.” The giant key from earlier suddenly materializes in my hand. I look down at it bewildered. The man suddenly starts walking toward me. “Give it to me and I won’t hurt you.” I don’t like this guy's attitude, instead I assume a battle position He stops. “Fine, have it your way.” He says as he brandishes a weapon, It’s a gun with a blade attached at the end. We have grueling battle. I realize how exhausted I am as my body grows lethargic and my vision fades.

I wake to the sound of a familiar voice. “Hey sleepy head, up and at’em!” Looking up at the source of the voice my heart swells.

“Those creatures attacked you because you wield the Keyblade but it’s your heart they’re after.”

“I… I’m so glad you’re ok, Kairi.”

“Who’s Kairi? I’m the great ninja Yuffie!”

I close my eyes and shake my head. Instead of being greeted by Kairi. There’s a short young woman with black hair in front of me. She’s wearing a sleeveless green sweater that’s obviously too small for her and tan short shorts. Yuffie looks over her shoulder “I think you may of overdone it, Squall.” The man from before approaches from a corner of the room. “It’s Leon.” He says in an annoyed tone of voice.

As interesting as these two are I’m more interested in the previous conversation. I point to the key leaning against the wall and ask “You called that a Keyblade?”

“Yup.” Cried the cheerful one. Leon bends over to pick up the hunk of metal and says. “Hard to believe you of all people are the chosen one.” As he finishes the Keyblade disappears and materializes in my hand, surprising me but also increasingly annoying me.

“Ok, enough of this cryptic bullshit. What exactly is going on?” I ask.

“Basicly the heartless want your heart and the keyblade is the only way to stop them.” Leon explains.

That was a surprisingly simple explanation. I still don’t like it.

“I never asked for this.”

“Neither did I but this is the hand we’ve been dealt. Beggars can’t be choosers.”

I want to continue arguing but he was right. Not to mention I may need this power to find my friends. After a moment of silence Leon speaks up. “Yuffie, Aerith should be with the others by now.” She nods in response when a group of Heartless seemingly teleport into the room. “Yuffie, go!” With that she charges out of the room and we prepare for battle.

Leon grabs a heartless and throws it out the window, exiting the same way. “What a badass.” I say rolling my eyes. I follow Leon as we navigate the streets of Traverse Town, defeating heartless along the way until arriving at the third district.

I run down the stairs when I hear screaming. I look up and as I do I notice two beings landing on top of me. We’re in a daze for a few seconds before they notice my weapon. “The key!” They both yell in unison. “Blade, it’s a blade, I think.” I reply both annoyed and confused. We don’t have time for introductions because as soon as we get off each other we’re confronted by a big floating suit of armor. We take the thing down first destroying its legs and arms, then focusing on the source of its… sentience I guess.

The suit of armor falls to pieces and the beings from before, a tall dog and a short duck, explain that they are looking for the Keyblade wielder. “Why don’t you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel.” says the dog obviously happy with the idea. “Do you think I could find Kairi or even Riku?”

“Of course.” squawks the duck without hesitation. The two start whispering between each other when I’m addressed by Leon. “Sora, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends.” Once again I’m not given a choice. But I need to stay strong. For Riku, but more importantly, for Kairi. “Okay, I’ll go with you guys.” The duck introduces himself as Donald Duck, go figure, and the dog as Goofy. Weird names, not that I can say anything. What kind of name is Sora?

I convince the group to rest at the hotel before we head out. I still feel tired after everything that’s happened. Thankfully I get my own room. I don’t have any clothes to sleep in so I decide to sleep naked. I’m awaken by a nibbling feeling on my neck. I open my eyes to see Yuffie on top of me. “Wha? How did you get in here?” Her eyes meet mine

“I told you, I’m the great ninja Yuffie.” I guess that does explain it.

“What are you doing here?”

“You were really sexy out there.”

“I was?”

“Yeah, it was like…” She pauses. “There’s something magical about you, your Keyblade. I can’t hold myself back.”

I don’t see what’s so sexy about a giant key but I do see why it’d be magical so I’m not going to argue with her. She kisses me, our tongues wrestling for control. Deciding to cheat I flip her to the side, climbing on top of her. The bed sheets slide off my body, exposing my cock, hard and erect from our sexual acts. I rub it against her clothed sex, the pleasure is great even if her shorts feel a bit rough. I bring my lips to hers again. My hand tries slipping under her top, she notices and breaks the kiss so I can take it off. I marvel at her beautiful pert breasts, caressing them, rubbing her nipples under my fingertips. My actions clearly affecting Yuffie, her look of pleasure turning me on even more.

I undo her shorts, sliding them and her panties off at the same time. We share one more kiss before I plunge into her pussy. She lifts her legs into the air. They sway back and forth as I thrust into her, delving deep into her depth. She’s so tight, her cunt gripping me like a vise. Our coupling intensifies and I feel my muscles begin to tighten. She wraps her arms and legs around me, holding onto me with all her strength. “Sora! I’m gonna cum! I’m cumming!” Her cries drive me over the edge and I end up orgasming inside her.

A moment passes and she lets go of me. I roll off her onto the other side of the bed. We share a glance, both of us breathing heavily. “Pretty good, huh?” She asks.

“Oh, hell yeah.” I respond. We share a laugh and are whisked away to sleep.


	4. Wonderland

Traveling to our first world has given me a lot of time to think. I very much enjoyed what I did with Yuffie but I can’t help but think I’ve betrayed Kairi. I mean sure, it wasn’t an official thing. But on the other hand we didn’t really have the time to make it official. It’s a dilemma.

We discover our first world and as we enter we begin falling. We land, some more gracefully than others, and before anyone could say anything a small white rabbit runs past us saying something about being late. We investigate. Opening the first door we come across reveals a smaller door, then an even smaller door. Weird but I ignore it. Crouching through the smallest door we enter what looks like a small kitchen. Most of the objects are flat like they’re part of the floor or wall. Neither Donald nor Goofy comment on this so I assume it’s normal. Instead they approach an even smaller door, about the size of a mouse, on the other side of the room. I follow behind them.

“How did he get so small?” I wonder aloud. “You’re simply too big.” replied the door’s knob. The three of us act appropriately shocked. It continues. “Must you be so loud? You woke me up.”

“Good mornin’.” Goofy replies with his usual cheerfulness.

“Good night! I need a bit more sleep.” I can’t let this end here. I have questions that need answers. “Wait, we need to get small like you. Side note, why is this place so strange.”

“Enough, just drink from the bottle.” As he says this the table and chair in the middle of the room become three dimensional, growing to normal size. Approaching the the table I notice there are two bottles. “Which one do you think he meant?”

Donald pipes up with “Just guess, what’s the worst that can happen?” Death, I think death is the worst that can happen. “Fine, but if you guys end up on trial for my death don’t blame me.” I take one of the bottles, chugging it down I begin to grow smaller. “Garsh, that really worked.” Goofy’s words much louder now that I was small. I cover my ears and yell with all my might. “Keep your voice down, Goofy!” My two companions drink from the same bottle, shrinking them too. The doorknob from before still won’t help us so we find a hole in the wall and squeeze through.

We find ourselves in what looks like a garden but is structured like a courtroom. There’s a older woman wearing a crown in the judge's chair and a younger woman at the defendant stand. She’s wearing what appeared to be a Victorian dress but instead of the dess reaching her feet like you’d expect it’s very short, reaching her mid thigh. In line with the craziness of this world the room is surrounded by card people, wielding axes and lances.

“See Donald? This is what I wanted to avoid!” I yell with conviction. He hushes me. The white rabbit from before gets into position on his own stand and announces that court is now in session. The older woman speaks. “This girl is the culprit. Because I say so!” Wow, what a bitch. “What kind of sham court is this?” The defendant must of thought so too.

“Do you have anything to say in your defence or not.”

“Of course, I haven’t done anything wrong. You might be a queen but that doesn’t give you the right to be a cunt.” Oh shit, she dropped a C-bomb on her. This is the best trial I’ve ever been to, ignoring the fact this is the only trial I’ve been to. Anyway the queen doesn’t look happy about this.

“Silence! You dare defy me?” A thought occurred to me. “Hey guys, shouldn’t we help moderate this trial or something. The defendant could really use our help.” Donald replies. “Yeah, but-” Goofy cut him off. “We’re outsiders, that would be muddling.”

“Meddling!” The duck corrects him.

“Oh, yeah. That’s against the rules.”

It may be against Donald and Goofy’s rules but I wasn’t given any rules, why should I be made to follow them? The queen’s giving her verdict. “The court finds the defendant guilty! For the crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart. Off with her head!”

Ok I’ve had enough of this, these charges are obviously bullshit. the young woman was being taken away when I run to the stand. “Objection! This woman isn’t the culprit!”

“Uh-huh. It’s the Heartle-” Goofy covers his mouth before he can finish his sentence. Can we not say Heartless? Is this a Voldemort thing?

“This is nonsense. Do you have any proof?” Replied the queen.

“Well, you see…” I trail off scratching the back of my head.

“Enough of this, off with their heads!”

The young woman is placed in a cage and the card soldiers began attacking us. It’s a tough fight but these soldiers are hardly an army. After defeating our enemies I swipe the key from one of the guards and unlock the woman’s cell. The queen’s yelling ringing in our ears as we flee into the woods. Minutes of running later we stop to catch our breath.

“Sora, we’re supposed to be fighting the Heartless, not the world’s inhabitants.” Donald’s clearly frustrated by my actions.

“Would you rather she take the rap for the Heartless’ doing?”

“No, but…”

“Well, I appreciate your bravery.” The woman interjects leaning on me, pressing her breasts into my arm. “T-thanks” I stammered, blushing a little. “By the way, we never got your name.”

“My name is Alice.”

“I’m Sora, these two are Donald and Goofy.”

“I’m happy to meet you all.”

Donald once again annoyed spoke up. “We should really get going.”

“What if the queen’s soldiers come looking for me, I’d be helpless.”

“That’s right, you and Goofy can look for the Heartless while I look after Alice.” I try to convince them.

Donald makes what I can only describe as angry duck noises before reluctantly agreeing. The two begin their search. Alice turns to me.

“I’m feeling awfully tired. Do you think you could find a blanket or something so I can lie down?” I have no idea where to find something like that but I tell her I will. Luckily not too deeper into the woods I find a clearing with a long table in the middle, the table draped in a cloth. I take the cloth careful not to knock over the plates and cups on top. Returning to Alice I hand her the tablecloth.

“This is perfect.” She says, spreading the cloth on the ground and lying down on it. “You must be tired too. You can lie down next to me.” I could use a rest so I do. Just as I think this situation seems familiar Alice grabs my crotch. “I really do appreciate rescuing me the way you did.”

“I can tell.” I lean forward to kiss her. Reaching my hand under her skirt I begin to rub her through her panties. The kiss becomes more passionate as I pull her panties aside, sticking a finger in her wet snatch, then another, pumping them in and out at a rapid pace while stimulating her clit with my thumb. Her moans become more frequent the longer I finger fuck her. She throws her head back as she tightens around my fingers, shuddering in orgasm. “You really enjoyed that, didn’t you?”

“Y-Yeah.” she stutters between breaths.

“Good, because now it’s my turn.”

I remove my pants revealing my painfully erect cock. We share a few kisses before she gets on her hands and knees. I hike up her skirt and pull down her panties, revealing her round ass to me. Her bottom feels so soft under my grip. Lining up my dick with her entrance I slam into her balls deep, eliciting a drawn out moan from her lips. She moves her hips, meeting my powerful thrusts, mumbling.

“Oh yes...fuck me...yes.” This turns me on even more. Deciding to reward her for her efforts I reach around to stimulate her clit while fucking her from behind. Her mumbles turn to screams. Our fucking becomes even more intense as I quicken my pace. One more loud scream escapes her lips as she climaxes again, causing me to fill her with my seed. I pull out and collapse next to Alice. She collapses too and we cuddle on the tablecloth, completely spent.

I must have fallen asleep. I wake up and notice Alice missing. Where could she of gone? If the soldiers found us they would’ve capture me too, right? I get dressed and start looking around when a cat appeared in front of me.

“Look who’s up to greet the day.”

“Were you watching me sleep?”

“Oh yes, that and much more.” My cheeks turn a deep shade of crimson as I immediately understand what he means. “But now isn’t the time to dwell. Urgent matters to attend to.”

“What kind of urgent matters?”

“If you don’t know how would I?”

“Not helpful.”

“Were size matters is our hero’s destination.” He finishes, disappearing from existence.

“Were size matters?” The only place dealing with size would be the kitchen area we started in. Deciding that’s where I should head I hurry there. Upon entering the kitchen I see Donald and Goofy fighting a tall paper mache looking heartless wielding batons. It’s about as tall as me before I drank from that bottle, which gives me an idea. While my companions are distracting the boss I climb up the table and drink from the second bottle, beginning to grow bigger.

Now back to my original size I wrestle the Heartless to the ground literally snapping it in half like a twig. It dissipates. I look over to the dog and duck, still small, waving at me and celebrating victory. I drink from the first bottle, making me small again as I approach the two.

“Way to go Sora!” Goofy congratulates me.

“Yeah! Almost makes up for abandoning us.”

“Hey I didn’t abandon you. I was just busy is all.” I say without making eye contact.

“If you say so.” replies the duck unconvinced. “Let’s just lock the Keyhole and get out of here.”

“What do you mean lock the Keyhole?”

“Weren’t you listening back on the ship?” I wasn’t, my mind was occupied at the time. Thinking about it, it probably will be on our next journey too. Donald drags me to the sleeping doorknob from before. As it snores we see the outline of a keyhole in its mouth.

“Now use your Keyblade to lock the world. That way the Heartless won’t be able to tamper with it.” I point my Keyblade toward the keyhole and a trail of light shoots out of the weapon and into the hole, sealing the world.

“Let’s go, we spent too much time here.” Not wanting to argue Goofy and I follow Donald back to the ship.


	5. Deep Jungle

We’re flying through the vastness of space in our gumball spaceship, or whatever, when Goofy spots a new world. “Heya Donald, ya think King Mickey might be down there?”

“You guys are looking for a king too?” I reply

“Why don’t you ever listen?” The duck squawked.

“Yeah, whatever, let me land the ship.”

“What? No, we’re not even landing.”

“Sure we are. Let me see the stick.”

“No!” Donald stretches out his arms and legs in an attempt to stop me. But he causes me to trip. I reach out for the control board to stop myself from falling but I end up grabbing one of levers and ship plummets to the jungle covered world.

I’m flung from the ship. Crashing through the roof of a building, causing me immense pain. “The best thing to come out this situation would be meeting a beautiful flower girl.” I stand up and rub the back of my neck, looking around the shabby wooden interior. Suddenly I’m attacked by, I don’t know, a cougar or something. Whatever it is I swipe my weapon at the feral cat a few times. A naked man comes from above and attacks it. Diving it off in the process.

“Sabor, danger.”

“Uh, thanks.” I say trying not to look directly at his junk. He repeats my thanks for some reason.

“So, where are we?”

“Where are, where.” That’s not a statement.

“Alright, where is everyone.” I say trying enunciate my words.

He’s not answering me. “Look, I was separated from my friends.”

“Friends.” He repeats, we’re actually getting somewhere I think!

“Right! So, one of them is named Don-” I stop myself. I sighed, a little disappointed in myself for what I’m about to do.

“I’m looking for my friend Kairi. Hell, I’ll even take Riku at this point.” Looking past this man I see Kairi watching us, she’s not reacting to me or the man so I can only assume she’s an illusion like last time. But why do I keep seeing this? Am I going crazy or is this just my conscience telling me I’m an asshole? My train of thought is broken by the man’s voice.

“Looking for friends?”

“Uhh yeah, you got it, man.” The man makes some incomprehensible animalistic noises before uttering “Friends here.”

“Wait, for real? Bring me to them!” He gestures to himself saying “Tarzan.”

“Huh? Oh, your name, right. I knew that. I’m Sora. Come on Tarzan, show me.” We exit the building and to my surprise the building was actually a huge treehouse, pretty amazing really.

Tarzan leads me through the woods swinging on vines and sliding down tree limbs, which is pretty fun even if I’m scraped by small branches or running headlong into trees. Eventually we come across a small camp with a very lived in feel. Tarzan brings me to the tent in the middle and inside the tent is a woman fiddling with a projector. She looks a few years older than me with long brown hair. She’s wearing a pair short tight fitting sweat shorts that reach to her upper thigh and a loose fitting tank top that her breasts could fall out of at any moment. Tarzan’s voice breaks me from my trance.

“Jane!” She turns around to address us. “Oh Tarzan, hello. Who is your friend?”

“Hi, uhh, my name’s Sora.”

“Oh, you speak English! That means you must not be related to Tarzan.” Well yeah, obviously, one of us is wearing clothes. She continues. “Are you here studying the the gorillas too?”

“I’d doubt it.” A sinister voice comes from outside as a very older man walks in, Donald and Goofy in tow. “Sora!” Goofy shouts, joy and relief in his voice. “Heya guys.” I reply sheepishly.

The old man speaks up. “A circus of clowns and animals. No use hunting gorillas.” Jane corrects him. “Mr. Clayton, we’re studying them not hunting them.” She turns back to us. “Well, the more the merrier. Make yourselves at home and if you want to help don’t hesitate to ask. We’ll take whatever we can get.”

“Actually, Tarzan told me my friends were here, I think. Have you seen them?” I could swear I saw Donald roll his eyes upon mentioning my friends. Asshole.

“The only other people I’ve seen here are Mr. Clayton and Tarzan, sorry to say.”

“I see.” I’m disappointed but only for a second as a gunshot rings out through the jungle. “What was that?” I look around and notice the older man is nowhere in sight.

“Oh no, Mr. Clayton didn’t actually go hunting for the gorillas did he?” Jane looks worried. “We’ll go check it out!” I assure her and run off in the direction of the gunshot. We reach a clearing in the forest and see Clayton pointing his rifle at a group of gorillas. “Stop” I shout, he slowly turns his head to me, expressionless. “Clayton!” Tarzan cries. “Not Clayton!”

Goofy confirms his suspicion. “Tarzan’s right, Clayton has been possessed by the Heartless.”

Clayton summons many Heartless and attacks us. The battle commences but doesn’t last long as the Heartless turn on Clayton. “Wow, that’s fucked up.” I say pretty shocked. “Just leave him.” Came the duck. “I mean, yeah, but still that’s fucked up.”

“Tarzan home.” Tarzan points to waterfall and makes a “follow me” motion. We follow him into a cave behind the waterfall. It’s really beautiful, I can see why Tarzan considers this place his home. While admiring the beauty a Keyhole appears. Donald and Goofy look at me expectantly so I lock it, just like last time.

We return to Jane and inform her of Claytons demise. “Sorry this had to happen.”

“I understand. He was a very troubled man. It would've happened sooner or later.”

“We should be moving on.” Donald announced. “Oh, well, you should rest here for the night. That way you’ll have more energy when you continue your journey.” Jane offers.

“Sounds good to me.” I say with absolutely zero ill intentions. Donald concedes with a shrug knowing he won’t change anybody's mind.

Jane sleeps in the main tent. Donald and Goofy share a tent and I get my own. Unfortunately, I can’t sleep and I end up outside to get some fresh air. A couple minutes pass and I hear a noise. I turn around to see what it was and notice Jane sticking her head out of her tent. “Sora, I need your help with something.” She ducks back into her tent. Upon entering I see Jane laying on the floor, naked, looking up at me while rubbing her clit. “I’m real horny and could use your help.” She says with an erotic look on her face. “Yeah sure, no problem.” I get on my knees and bring my head to her sensitive nub, licking it, sucking it, and fucking her pussy with my tongue.

Her breathing quickens, releasing small moans. She wraps her legs around my head and rolls her hips, effectively humping my head while I eat her out. Her moans sound muffled as orgasm washes over her and onto my face. After releasing me I crawl forward and kiss her, letting her taste herself. I undo my pants, letting my cock spring forward. Rubbing it against her tight pussy. I slide in. Thrusting into her a few times before lifting her legs and hooking them round my shoulders. Giving me greater access to her vagina and allowing me to fuck her at a rapid pace. Jane seems to enjoy her submissive position as more moans escape. She’s biting down on her wrist, presumably so my companions in the other tent won’t hear our sensual act.

The feeling of bliss intensifies as she climaxes again. I slow my rhythm in an attempt to delay my orgasm but I soon end up spraying my load into her womb. We’re both tired but I immediately stand up and get my clothes back in order. “I should head back to my tent, wouldn’t want the other two suspecting anything.” Jane agrees and I return to my tent. First thing in the morning we venture off to the next world.


	6. Olympus Coliseum

We make it to the next world. Landing our ship next to a building on the outskirts of a small city with two gold statues outside clashing swords. Walking into the building we see a short goat man standing on a small pillar adjusting a sign. He addresses me without without turning around. “Good timing. Give me a hand, will ya? Move that pedestal over there for me. I gotta spruce this place up for the games.” I wasn’t sure why this goat man wanted me to help him when I hadn’t even introduced myself but I didn’t have any reason not to. I position myself behind the pedestal and push with all my might but it doesn’t budge. “Hey, this thing’s too heavy.”

“What? Too heavy? When did you become such a-” He turns around and finally notices us. “Oh, wrong guy. What are you doing here? This here’s the world famous Olympus Coliseum, heroes only! I got my hands full preparing for the games. So run along pip-squeaks.” He’s looking at Donald in particular, can’t blame him there.

Donald must feel the need to defend himself because he quacks up. “You got heroes standing right in front of you.” Goofy motions to me. “Yup. He’s a real hero, chosen by the Keyblade!”

“Heroes? You guys?” He starts cackling, sounding more like a hyena then a goat or a man. Now I felt the need to defend myself. “No, for real though. I’ve fought a bunch of monsters.”

“If you can’t even move this…” He comes over to push the pedestal, unsuccessfully moving it. “...you can’t call yourself…” We continue to wait for something to happen. “...a hero.” He gives up, obviously exhausted. “Ok, so it takes more than brawn. Fuck it, let’s see what you can do.”

The goat man sets up a couple rigorous training exercises for us, which I think we did pretty well at. He confirms my thoughts “You know, you ain’t half bad, kid.”

“I get to participate in the games then?”

“Afraid not.”

“Why!?”

“Two words: You guys ain’t heroes.”

“Come on, don’t be like that.”

He isn’t budging so we leave the Coliseum. I’m actually a little upset. “Rather stubborn old goat, wouldn’t you say?” I turn toward the voice and I see a blue man with blue fire for hair. These people I’m meeting are just getting weirder. “Who are you?” Donald asks pointing his finger.

“Whoa, hold on there my feathered friend. Let me guess, you want to enter the games, right? Well hey, get a load of this.” A ticket appears in his hand and he gives it to me. “You’re really giving me this?” I ask. He starts walking away. “It’s all yours. Have fun and remember you didn’t get it from me.” We go back into the Coliseum and hand the goat man our ticket. “How’d you get this?”

“It fell off the back of a truck.” He looks confused before finally giving in and letting us participate in the games. Most of the participants are various squads of Heartless, which is weird. Why would Heartless wait until they’re allowed to maim people and not just, you know, maim indiscriminately? Whatever, after a couple matches the goat man, (Why hasn’t he even introduced himself yet?) starts coaching us and telling us about his other student, Hercules.

While he rambles another man walks by us. He’s tall, has spiky blond hair, and wears purple/blue sleeveless sweater and baggy pants. We exchange glances as he walks by, a very intense expression on his face. I hate to admit it but he’s pretty intimidating.

We win a few more rounds of the tournament and reached the final match. It’s against the blond haired man from before but this time he has a huge sword with him. It was another tough fight. He kept zooming around the arena, making it hard to hit him. Spontaneously we’re interrupted by a massive three headed dog that seems to come out of nowhere. As quickly as the dog appeared was an orange haired man fending it off.

“Herc!”

“Phil, get them out of here!”

The goat man, now I know his name is Phil, leads us out of the arena and back into the lobby. He’s pacing around clearly worried about the other man who I assume is Hercules. I can’t keep waiting around either and run back into the arena. Upon entering we can see Hercules carrying the blond man over his shoulder, the 3 headed dog ready to pounce any second. I’m able to distract the dog, allowing Hercules retreat into the lobby. Phil gives me some words of encouragement.

“Kid, I got two words of advice for you: Attack!” I do so, and after a grueling battle have the monster defeated in minutes.

We return to the lobby after everything has settled down and Phil gathers us to announce our herodom.

“Thus I hereby dub thee junior heros.”

Donald cuts him off. “Hey! What do you mean junior heros?”

“You rookies still don’t understand what it takes to be a true hero.”

“So what does it take?” Goofy asks. Hercules answers. “Well, that’s something you’ll have to find out yourselves. Just the way I did.” That kinda sounds like bullshit but there is a logic to it. I just have no idea what that logic is.

“Well, we should get going, right Donald?” He nods in agreement.

We leave the Coliseum and are met by a woman with auburn hair in a high ponytail and a long dress with a very low cut. “Hey, my name is Megara. Nice to meet you.” She extends her hand, I shake it. “Hi Meg, nice to meet someone from around here that actually introduces themself. My names Sora, this is Donald and Goofy.”

“Charming I’m sure. Sora, I was wondering if I could talk to you in private.” Donald gives me a suspicious look but I tell him I’ll be ok and that he and Goofy should wait for me. She begins walking toward the nearby city and I follow. “I saw you in the tournament, you were pretty good out there.”

“Thanks, I’ve had some experience.”

“I’m sure you have.”

Walking through the city we come to a small house. She unlocks the the door and walks in. “You can come in, you know.” I think I know where this is going. The house is sparsely decorated. Meg walks down a small hall and opens the door on her right. “This way.” Entering the room I see it’s a bedroom, just as sparse as the rest of the house. Meg locks her arms around my neck and begins kissing me. I return the kiss halfheartedly, she notices. “What’s wrong, don’t you want this?”

“No it’s not that, I just-” My thoughts drift to Kairi again. “Wouldn’t you rather, you know, be with someone like Hercules? He’s a true hero.” She thinks for a moment. “Maybe, but a wonderboy like that is kinda plain. You’re much more...exotic. You know what I mean?”

I don’t get it but I resign myself to my fate, resuming the kiss. I walk her back toward the bed until we collapse on it. I pull down the straps of her dress revealing her large full breasts. I bring my mouth to her right breast, sucking and biting it lightly, my fingers rubbing and pinching the other. Her nipples harden under my assault. Her moans are music to my ears. She pushes me off of her and gets on her hands and knees at the edge of the bed. Using one hand she tries pulling up the bottom half of her skirt but fails. I chuckle and help her. She isn’t wearing any underwear, her pussy wet with arousal.

“Come give me what I need.” Meg wiggles her ass at me. I let my pants fall to the floor and rub my cock against her ass before thrusting into her wet pussy, sliding in and out like a piston. Her ass jiggles as our hips collide. I suddenly get urge to smack it and I do, causing Meg to moan louder. I continue smacking her ass, her moans encouraging me to fuck her hard and fast.

She can’t take anymore and she trembles in orgasm. Her pussy feels so good I don’t want to stop. I have to as I feel myself about to cum and thrust myself deep inside her, exploding in pleasure. I back away from the bed and lean against the wall, taking a minute to bask in the afterglow. Meg lies on her side watching me. “Did you like it?” I nod my head.

“Very much.”

“I’m glad to hear that.”

“I should get going, my friends are waiting for me.” I say putting my pants back on.

“That’s too bad. Don’t be a stranger, Loverboy.” I nod again and leave.

Walking back to the ship I see the blond man from the tournament sitting on the stairs leading to the coliseum. I approach him and ask “Hey, are you alright?” He looks up at me and responds “Yeah.”

“Were you working with the blue guy? I don’t think he’s well liked around here. Not that I would know anything about that.” He looks back down at the ground.

“I’m looking for someone. Hades promised to help. I tried exploiting the power of darkness, but it backfired.” He stands up looking at the sky. “I fell into darkness and couldn’t find the light.” He turns his gaze back to me.

“I’m not sure what you mean but I know you’ll find them. I’m looking for someone too.”

“For your light?” Then it hit me, I think I know what he’s talking about. “Yeah, that’s a pretty good metaphor.” Now I’m the one looking at the ground, hating myself.

“Don’t lose sight of it.” He finishes, walking back toward the coliseum. I’ve been trying not to but the “darkness” is tempting. Sighing I force a smile and return to the ship. Donald in particular is furious with me but I tell him there are some things you just can’t hurry. As we take off Goofy mentions that he feels like we’re forgetting something but nobody can think of what it may be so we continue our journey.


	7. Traverse Town Revisited

Try as we might we can’t find any other world on our ship’s radar. So Donald proposes we return to Traverse Town. I’m not looking forward to it. Last time I was there I left Yuffie sleeping in bed after our night of fun. I can’t imagine she would be happy about me leaving without saying goodbye. So it figures the first person we run into is her. If she’s mad she’s doing a good job hiding it. Donald asks Yuffie if anything has happened in town and she tells us Leon wanted to talk to us.

“He should be training in a cavern under the city, you can access it from the alley behind the hotel.” She looks at me with a smile, maybe she isn’t mad. We make it to the underground waterway and we see Leon talking to a young woman in a pink dress. “Hey Squall.” I get his attention. “Not you too. It’s Leon.”

“You should stick with Squall, it’s much cooler.”

“Whatever.” he dismisses my comment. “Did you find the keyholes?”

“We found a couple.”

“But we can’t find anymore worlds using the gummi ship.” Says Donald.

The girl in pink speaks up. “You should ask Cid, he’s knows a lot about the gummi ship. He should be able to help you.” She looks at me. “You must be Sora, I’m Aerith, I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced.” I shake her hand and we hear this weird chime coming from outside.

“What was that?” Asked Goofy. Leon answers him. “Must of been the bell at the top of the gizmo shop.”

“What’s a gizmo shop?” I ask.

“Honestly? I have no idea, but it’s been ringing a lot lately. Someone should go take a look at it.” Replied Leon.

“I can do that.” I say. “Donald and Goofy can look at the ship with Cid while I check out the bell. Don’t worry, we’re good at splitting up.” Investigating the bell sounds a lot more interesting than talking with Cid about candy ships.

“Alright then, but Aerith should go with you in case you run into any trouble.” We agree and go our separate ways. Aerith and I enter the gizmo shop and marvel at all the levers, pulleys, and cogs. “Look at all these machines. They’re fascinating aren’t they?” Aerith walks around shop observing everything with interest. She reminds me of Kairi when we first took her to the island. “Yeah…”

“Hm? Is something wrong?” She asks.

“Huh? N-no, I’m just reminiscing is all.”

“Does something here remind you of your world?” I look up at her and see Kairi in her eyes, staring back at me. “Yeah, something like that.” She places her hand on my shoulder. “Don’t worry, just keep locking the worlds like you have been. Once the Heartless are defeated the worlds should be restored and you can go back to your own.”

“Really?” She nods. I’m glad we had this talk. It filled me with determination. “Ok, let’s take a look at this bell.” We climb a ladder on the side of the building and examine the bell. Pulling the rope next to it rings the bell and changes the mural for the fountain in the courtyard below. I pull it a couple more times and a light shines from the fountain, revealing the world’s Keyhole.

We run back through the gizmo shop and down to the fountain when we’re attacked by another set of armor just as before. I attack the lumbering Heartless with my Keyblade while Aerith heals my wounds with her magic, eventually defeating it. I flash Aerith a smiling thanking her for her help and seal the Keyhole. We meet up with Donald and Goofy and learn we’ll have to spend a day in Traverse Town while Cid fixes the ship so we decide to rest in the hotel again.

Instead of going back to my room Aerith invited me to her’s. We talked for what feels like hours. I tell her her about Destiny Islands, Riku, and Kairi. She tells me about herself, her original world. She tells me she had a boyfriend but he was presumed dead after journeying off to become a hero. We learned many things about each other.

“It feels good, being able to talk to somebody like this.” She says.

“Yeah, it does. Do you not talk about this stuff with Leon and Yuffie?”

She shakes her head. “No, we don’t have that kind of relationship.”

“Oh, I see. Wait, and we do?”

She looks down. “Well, it does seem to be developing that way.”

“Oh.” I’m not sure what to say. She places her hand on my thigh. “Thank you, Sora.” She kisses me, but it isn’t an aggressive kiss like my last couple lays. It’s a gentle, tender kiss. Just like Kairi. I shouldn’t be doing this. I break the kiss and walk away.

“I can’t do this, Kairi could be out there somewhere.” Aerith approaches me.

“I know how you feel, I do. But this isn’t a betrayal, Kairi wouldn’t see it that way.”

“How do you know that?”

“Because, I remind you of her, don’t I?” How did she figure that out? She’s not psychic.

“Besides, I can be your Kairi for tonight.” She pulls down the straps of her dress and it falls to the floor, leaving her in her bra and panties. It’s cliché but she does look like an angel. I embrace her, bringing her lips to mine. She leads me to bed, I climb on top of her, kissing and groping each other. We remove our remaining clothes until we’re completely naked, gasping for breath. I rub my cock against her clit, making her moan. “You ready?”

“Yes please, fuck me.” I position my dick and slide it in causing us both to moan. I pick my pace, passionately fucking her. She wraps her legs around my waist and runs her hands up and down my back. Her impassioned moans filling my ears. My thrusts become wild, revelling in the feeling of her cunt. I feel her reaching orgasm and I kiss her as we cum. Aerith releases me and I roll to the other side of the bed out of breath. The smell of sex and sweat filling my nostrils. My erection has yet to subside. Aerith notices too and kisses me. “Not done, yet?”

“Apparently not.” She climbs on top of me and slides herself onto me. Leaning down she pulls me into a tight hug, as she bounces on my prick with enthusiasm. The feeling of her large breasts and slender body rubbing against mine brings my pleasure to a whole new level. Her beautiful moans turn to screams of passion as she continually impales herself on me. In this moment I completely forget about everything. My focus solely on Aerith and what her sexy body is doing to me. I can’t take this anymore and I cum inside her a second time. We stay coupled like that for a minute as we catch our breath. Aerith gives me a final kiss and rolls to the other side of the bed. Our energy completely depleted we pass out right there.

“Hey lazy, wake up. Everyone’s waiting for you.” I wake up to Aerith’s voice. She’s fully dressed while I’m in the messy state last night ended on.“Who’s everyone?” I ask trying to put my clothes back on in my drowsy state. “Donald and Goofy of course. Cid was able to fix the gummi ship so you guys should be back on course.”

“Right.” I get my clothes back in order, about to leave when Aerith grabs my arm. “Hey, about last night. I want to thank you again.”

“Oh, yeah, don’t mention it.”

“Kairi is out there, I know she is and you’ll find her.” I give her a nod, desperately hoping she’s right. “I’ll see you later?”

“Yeah, see you later.” I reply, leaving the hotel to meet up with my traveling companions.


	8. Agrabah

We land next to a city in the middle of the desert. Walking the streets we notice they’re empty but the stalls outside are filled with fruit, carpets, and other merchandise. It’s like the streets emptied all of a sudden. Goofy says it may have to do with the Heartless so we continue the search. We reach a dead end when we hear a voice coming from behind a stack of crates.

“Hello? Who’s there?” A beautiful woman with tan skin and black hair emerges. “My name is Jasmine, do you know a man named Aladdin?”

“No, we just arrived in town.” I reply

“Aladdin? Where might I find this street rat?” A new voice above us makes itself known. ”Jasmine, allow me to find you more suitable company, princess. These rats won’t do.” Is this guy even trying to hide that he’s evil? Also Jasmine is a princess!

“Jasmine, hide! We’ll take care of this guy.” I say, she runs off

“Ah the boy that-ahhh!” I throw my Keyblade at the guy. I’ve already had enough of his shit. “If you’re going to fight us then fight us. Otherwise summon a horde of Heartless and piss off.” I summoned my Keyblade again and ready for battle, he chose my latter option. We quickly dispatch of the Heartless and began looking for Jasmine again. We find her hiding on the second floor of a nearby building. She says this is Aladdin’s house and that we should find Aladdin himself.

Goofy comes up with the idea this time. “I guess we should split up again, huh? Come on Donald, let’s look for Aladdin.”

“You sure you guys want to do this?” I ask.

Donald replied. “Might as well.” The two leave, leaving Jasmine and I alone. “Good guys those two.” She ignores my comment and says. “Thanks for protecting me from Jafar. He’s an evil man who imprisoned my father and took control of the city.”

“I see, we’ll take care of him then.”

“Will you really?” I give her a nod. “That’s very brave of you.”

Jasmine walks up to me and gives me a kiss, undoing my pants at the same time. Taking her top off she gets on her knees and starts jerking me off, giving my dick a few licks. The sensation is captivating, there is no way I could ask her stop. She brings her mouth to the head of my cock and envelops it. I groan in pleasure as she lets me in deeper inch by inch. She’s giving me a full on blowjob, sucking and thrusting herself on me.

“Oh fuck, Jasmine, I’m gonna cum.” I groan. Her warm brown eyes meet my enraptured ones as she swallows my seed. She continues to blow me, easily getting me rock hard again. After a minute she releases me, gasping for air.

“Ok, lay down.” She commands and I do so. She removes her pants and climbs on top of me and positions herself over my cock before lowering herself onto me. Her pace slow but intentioned, like an exotic dance. It’s mesmerizing and the pleasure on her face shows her enjoyment. She increases the tempo, milking me for everything I’m worth. We can’t hold off anymore, She convulses on my dick as I blow my load inside her. She gets off me and puts her clothes back on, I do the same.

“Thanks, I needed that.” She says.

“No problem. but, why did we do that? Not that I don’t appreciate it but it seemed kind of random. Don’t you think?”

“You protected me and well… you have this irresistible charm that I can’t quite but my finger on. It’s something… magical.”

“Magical, huh?” I never knew magic was real until I was granted the Keyblade. It should be obvious but this whole journey has flipped my life on it’s head.

Moments pass when a man comes charging into the room.

“Jasmine!”

“Aladdin!”

“I’m so glad you’re safe.”

“Me too.”

He turns to me and says “You must be Sora. Donald and Goofy told me about you. Jafar used Genie’s power to turn himself into and all powerful genie. They need your help. There’s a flying carpet outside the city that will take you to them.”

“That’s a lot of information but I got the gist of it. Stay here with Jasmine.” He nods and I take off. The carpet Aladdin mentioned brings me to a cave that has an entrance in the shape of a tiger head. It leads me to the caves innermost chamber which has a giant hole in the floor. Looking in the hole I see a room of lava with platforms moving around. A giant red man which I assume is Genie Jafar. Goofy laying on the floor and Donald trying to hit what looked like a red parrot holding a lamp with his staff. “What the shit is actually happening right now?” The carpet shrugges.

I jump into the hole and knock the lamp out of the claws of the bird and into the lava below. The Genie Jafar lets out a big “No!” before returning to the lamp. Donald and Goofy congratulate me on my heroic rescue, I lock the keyhole, and Carpet leads us back to the outer walls of the city.

“Thanks, sentient carpet.”

“Should we say goodbye to Aladdin and Jasmine?” Asks Goofy. “Nah they’ll be fine.” said Donald

“Yeah, I hope they’ll be ok together.” I say as we return to the gummi ship.


	9. Neverland

While we fly through space we come across a giant flying whale trying to eat us, thankfully we’re able to avoid it. We see a world completely comprised of water so we pass it over. The next world is situated atop a large pumpkin. Goofy says it may contain something interesting. “Not fucking likely.” I respond. Donald tells me I’m too picky but we move on anyway.

Several hours of travel later we come across another world. We enter it and spot a pirate ship floating on a large body of water. We decide to split up, explore their ship, and ask for directions. Standing on the bow of the ship I hear a familiar voice. “I didn’t think you would come, Sora, but it is good to see you again.”

“Riku! You have no idea how happy I am to see you!”

“Instead of being happy about me you should be worried about her.” He steps aside and reveals Kairi. I’m choked up. It’s been so long since I’ve seen her beautiful face. But something is wrong she’s lying motionlessly against the mast. Her eyes are open but her face is blank. “K-Kairi! You found her.”

“That’s right. While you were off goofing around, I finally found her.”

“How can you say that? I wasn’t goofing around!” Was I? I definitely wasn’t putting all my energy into finding her, that was for sure. I want to run up to her and tell her everything will be alright but I’m stopped by a man in a red coat, with a hook for one hand. “Not so fast. No shenanigans aboard my vessel.” It seems he can command Heartless. “Riku, are you siding with them?” I ask.

“The Heartless obey me now, Sora. Now I have nothing to fear.”

“But, don’t Heartless, like, eat you or something?”

“Not me, my heart’s too strong. I’ve learned a few new tricks as well.” He sticks out his hand, palm towards me, and summons a shadow. It looks just like me. I’m shocked and appalled. “You can go see your friends now.” I suddenly blackout.

I wake up in some kind of holding cell with Donald and Goofy. Goofy motions toward me but I don’t reciprocate. I don’t really have the energy, not anymore.

“Ahem! What are you guys doing, standing around?” A voice came from a stack of barrels and out jumps a boy in a green outfit. “Who are you?” Asks Goofy.

“I’m the answer to your prayers.” Again, not fucking likely. This guy seems like he’s really up his own ass. The three of us give him a look of doubt before he speaks up again. “Fine, have it your way.” He crosses his arms and looks away from us, like this guy has reason to pout. At this point a yellow light starts flying around and stops in front of his face. Upon closer inspection I can see the yellow light is being emitted by a small fairy. “Hey Tink, did you find Wendy? Hold on, there was another girl?” Apparently he can communicate with her telepathically or- wait. “Did you say there was another girl?”

“Yep.” Then Kairi is still on the ship. “Ok, in that case we need to get out of here.”

“I was thinking the same thing. Tink, if you would.” The fairy flies through the spyhole and unlocks the door. I look at him expectantly. He clears his throat again and extends his hand. “I’m Peter Pan.”

“I’m Sora.” I go to shake his hand but the dick pulls his back.”We’re in this together but only ‘til we find Wendy.” If this guy didn’t just help us I’d be tempted to punch him in his dumb face. While searching for the girls Pan starts floating randomly, which prompts Goofy to ask how he can fly. “Anyone can fly, with a little bit of pixie dust.” I could practically see the dollar signs in Donald’s eyes at the sound of that. “Could we have some of that pixie dust?” He asks hopeful.

“Nah.”

“Aww.”

We enter the next room and Pan’s fairy tries to get his attention when we hear a voice above us. “Peter? Peter Pan?”

“Wendy!” We look up and see a girl looking down at us through a grate in the ceiling. “Please hurry, the pirates are coming!”

“I’ll be right up there, just hold on.” While I know Kairi is here I need to know if she’s ok. “Wendy, right?” I ask the girl.

“Yes?”

“Is there another girl in there with you?” She looks up before answering. “Why yes, there is, but it’s like she’s asleep. She hasn’t moved a centimeter.” I can see someone’s hand on the other side of the grate. That must be her. “Kairi, can you hear my voice? Kairi please!” Nothing happens at first but after a few seconds I could swear her hand moved! It’s such a relief to know even if she is comatose the old Kairi I know was still in there somewhere. We then hear Wendy gasp and Kairi’s hand slides out of the frame. “Wendy!” Pan cries. “Hey, let’s get up there!”

“Right!”

We climb ladders until we reach the captain's quarters. I look around and spot Riku holding Kairi in his arms. “Riku wait! Let’s talk this out.” But he doesn’t wait. He walks backwards out the door behind him, keeping eye contact, while my shadow emerges from the ground in front of him. I’m disappointed Riku wouldn’t let us hash this out like he would have back on the Islands. Kairi was right when she said he had changed. And I’m the one that’s gonna knock the sense back into him! I clutch my Keyblade and we begin fighting the shadow Sora.

After the tough fight I notice Pan isn’t with us anymore, not that I really care. I charge out the door Riku exited and meet the man in red again. “Where’s Riku?” I ask.

“That disrespectful boy? He ran off with the girl, didn’t even say goodbye.”

“That figures. Where did he run off to then?”

“The ruins of Hollow Bastion, where Maleficent resides.” I look to Donald. “Do you know where that is?” He shrugs. “Then we gotta go.”

“No you don’t, not unless you intend to leave your pixie friend.” He holds up a lantern that’s trapped the fairy. I feel bad for her, I had to come up with a plan. “I’d hardly call us friends. This is Pan’s problem.” The man in red looked dumbfounded. “Well I uhh.” I take this moment of confusion to shoulder charge the man. Causing the lantern to fall to the floor and the door to fly open. “Donald, Goofy, let’s get out of here.” We hurry back to the gummi ship, still parked alongside the ship and we take off in search of Hollow Bastion.


	10. Hollow Bastion

After many hours of traveling we find Hollow Bastion. As annoying and assholeish Donald Duck can be he’s a great pilot. Goofy is just an all around dependable and great guy. I’m glad to have them with me during my journey. We land, there’s a towering castle in the distance. We decide that’s our destination. On our way there we find Riku, he seems to be talking to a large humanoid creature with brown fur. We hang back and listen to what they’re saying. “No vessel, no help from the Heartless. How did you get here?” Riku asks.

“I believed I would, nothing more to it. When our world had fallen to darkness Belle was taken from me. I vowed I would find her again, no matter the cost.”

“That doesn’t even make any sense. But whatever, you want Belle back, take her if you can!” I thought he was bad back on the pirate ship but Riku’s become a full on antagonist. The beast leaps forward to attack Riku but he successfully dodged the attack. Riku goes in for the counterattack when I made my presence known, blocking his attack. He’s taken aback at first, but soon his surprise subsides. “You finally made it. I’ve been waiting for you. We always were rivals, weren’t we? But that ends now. There can’t be two Keyblade masters.”

“I highly doubt that, Riku.” I counter his ridiculous notion.

“Oh yeah?” He holds out his hand and the Keyblade disappears from mine, reappearing in his. “Maleficent was right, you don’t have what it takes to save Kairi.”

“You bastard.” I try summoning my Keyblade but it doesn’t work, it stayed with him.

“Your part is over, go find another world to play hero in.” He walks away. I wasn’t sure what to do. I can’t save Kairi without the Keyblade. Falling to my knees, Goofy walks toward me and puts his hand on my shoulder. “Let’s get going, Goofy.” Says Donald. “We have to remember our mission.”

“I know the King told us to follow the Key but…” Donald continues forward. He turns and says. “Sorry, Sora.” Goofy gives a heartfelt nod before they follow after Riku.

It takes me a few moments to comprehend what just happened. All of my aspirations just disappeared over the course of a couple minutes.

The beast I was able to protect earlier approaches me. “You came here for the same reason as me, right?” He walks forward. “Usually I fight alone but I will fight. It’s all I can do. I won’t leave without her.” He’s right. I’ve come so far, I can’t stop now. Standing back up, I start wishing I had let Donald teach me those spells he knew.

We pursue Riku, Donald, and Goofy. There are Heartless everywhere outside the castle. I let Beast deal with them while I explore the foyer, where it seemed the trio are waiting for us. “You should quit while you can.” Riku says, trying to sound menacing. “I’m not leaving without Kairi.” I tell him.

“Then the darkness will destroy you!” He says as his clothes transform into a blue and black bodysuit. “Nice clothes.” I say sarcastically. “Better than yours.” I can’t argue that point.

“Now, let me show you my power.” He extends his arm toward me and unleashes a dark projectile. I try to dodge but I can’t move. I’m stuck in place. I close my eyes, anticipating the blow, but it doesn’t come. I open my eyes and see Goofy standing in front of me, shield drawn. “Sora won’t be going anywhere.”

“You’d betray your king?” Riku asks.

“Not on your life, but I’m not gonna betray Sora either. He’s become one of my best buddies after all we’ve been through. See ya later, Donald. Could you tell the king I’m really sorry?”

“Hold on Goofy, we’ll tell him together!” Says the duck as he waddles his way to my side. I’m pretty surprised. I could see Goofy coming to my aid but Donald too? “How will you fight without a weapon?” Riku’s agitated voice cuts through my thoughts. “Honestly? I don’t have a single clue. But I do know I have my friends with me. They’re my power!” Moments of uncomfortable silence pass as the Keyblade disappears from Riku’s grip and reappears in mine. Riku backs away, retreating up the foyer steps, with only the look of confusion on his face. The beast walks through the front door and comments on the situation.”So your heart won this battle.”

“My heart?” I question but he doesn’t answer, he's not the talkative type. Something to ponder for later I guess. We continue further into the castle. Defeating corridor after corridor of Heartless. Reaching a hall that ends in a circular room. We’re confronted by a woman with pale skin, wearing a black robe, and holding a staff.

“I’m afraid you’re too late. Any moment now and the final Keyhole will be unsealed. This world will be plunged into darkness. It is unstoppable.” I’m starting to get fed up with all these interruptions. “Listen, I can only state my intentions so many times so listen. We will stop you and I will rescue Kairi!”

“You poor fools, you think you can defeat me?” She fires a large fireball at us but with the power of the Keyblade I deflect it causing it to engulf her as well as blow away the room’s right wall. Revealing a secret passage leading out the room. The woman, shocked by her easy defeat, slinks away into a portal behind her. Not wanting her to get away we charge in after her.

The portal leads to a larger room.The woman is in the middle of the room, clutching her chest. Riku’s with her, carrying what looks like a Keyblade of his own. Donald questions him about it. “Yes, this is a Keyblade. But unlike yours this Keyblade holds the power to unlock hearts. Allow me to demonstrate.” He quickly turns around and stabs the woman in the chest. A look of horror forms on her face as she transforms into a dragon! The dragon attacks us. This is a much tougher opponent and requires all the strength I acquired over the course of my journey. After we beat the dragon it catches fire, leaving only a scorch mark on the ground.

Riku reappeared, only to taunt her. “How ironic, Maleficent was just another puppet after all. She failed to notice the darkness eating away at her. A fitting end for such a fool.” He rubs the toe of his shoe into the mark that was left over before receding into the darkness. Having nowhere else to go we turn back through the portal and continue on into the wall that was blasted open earlier. We continue on through a pair of double doors, a room with two sets of stairs leading to an elevated platform. Before the stairs there are six women lined along the walls and encased in crystal. Two of the women I recognise as Alice and Jasmine. Donald makes a sad “aww” noise and we continue up the stairs. We reach the top and Kairi is lying in the middle of the platform. I run toward her. Donald and Goofy try to follow but are stopped by a forcefield.

I kneel next to her and hold her in my arms. This is the first time I’ve been this close to her since this journey began, I wish things weren’t so dire. “Kairi! Come on Kairi, open your eyes.”

“It’s no use.” Riku is standing near a giant emblem, pulsating with magical energy. “That girl has lost her heart. She cannot wake up.” That girl? Riku wouldn’t address Kairi that way. Could he be possessed by the Heartless? What does he mean she lost her heart? I pick up Kairi and carry her away from the center of the room. “The Keyhole cannot be completed as long as the last princess of heart sleeps.”

“Kairi is a princess?” I ask.

“Yes, and without her the Keyhole will remain incomplete. Thus you must give her back her heart, it resides in you.” He points his Keyblade at me and I feel a pain in my chest, where my heart would be. “See, her heart is responding inside you. It’s been there this whole time!”

“Kairi’s been inside me?” That’s… different from the usual. I double over in pain “Who...who are you?”

“It is I, Ansem, Seeker of Darkness!” He closes the distance, Keyblade still pointed at me. “I will release you now, princess. Complete the Keyhole with your power. Open the door and lead me into everlasting darkness!” He raises his weapon to strike me down when I hear her voice, warning me against his attack. I summoned my Keyblade and deflect his. “I won’t let you take Kairi’s heart!” A battle begins and it’s my most difficult trial yet. Riku and I would always have mock battles back on the islands and I would hardly ever win. But I had to win this time, something more important than pride is on the line.

I land my last blow as Riku, or rather Ansem, disappears. “Sora, we need to seal the Keyhole!” Donald squawks from the sidelines. Goofy replies “But the Keyhole isn’t finished yet, we may need to wake Kairi up.”

How do we do that? Ansem’s Keyblade is still lying on the ground. I kneel down and pick it up. “A Keyblade that unlocks people’s hearts?”

“Sora, hold on!”

“Yeah wait!”

I look over at my two companions. “If this goes wrong will you two tell Kairi I… Nevermind, forget it.” I turn the blade on myself, placing it over my heart. I insert the blade, the weapon disappears. Seven balls of light emerge from my chest, returning to the princesses, Kairi included. My vision is blurry. I see Kairi wake up, my legs give out and I’m falling, she’s running toward me. She tries to catch me but before she can I’m surrounded in darkness. I float there in that darkness unaware if I’m dead or alive.


	11. Heartless

I’m in a castle, roaming it’s halls. Why am I here? What should I be doing? I’m thinking but nothing is coming to mind. I reach the foyer and spot a duck, a dog, and a girl. They look familiar. Do I know them? I walk up to the duck, we’re about the same size. He hits me with his staff. It’s annoying but not effective. I think he’s trying to talk to me. I don’t understand him, which is probably normal for him. The girl’s talking now, I still don’t understand. We’re surrounded by dark creatures. The duck and dog fight but the girl she covers me, protecting me.

Kairi.

A bright light envelops us. I’m back to normal. Kairi and I are holding each other in our arms. She saved me. “Kairi, thank you.”

“Sora...” Donald and Goofy call out my name too. Seems like everyone was worried about me. We don’t have time to dwell on these feelings as more Heartless surround us. I ready for battle when we hear the the beast roar. He jumps down the stairs and attacks the Heartless, saying. “Go! Now!”

“Come with us!” I command.

“You should know, I’m not leaving without Belle. Now go!”

“Right, we’ll come back then.” With that we leave Hollow Bastion and regroup in Traverse Town.


	12. Traverse Town Part 3

We return to Leon and the gang, telling them what happened. Leon’s the first one to speak up. “So, there’s darkness flowing out of the Keyhole.” Aerith continues for him. “That would explain the increased number of Heartless. The only way to stop them would be to seal the Keyhole.”

“Maybe, there’s no way of knowing what will happen.” I still had a question. “What about Riku?”

“Riku’s Keyblade must of been born from the princesses’ hearts, just like the Keyhole. Once that Keyblade was destroyed their hearts should’ve been freed.”

“Ok great. I’ll ask again. What about Riku?” Leon smirks, did I say something funny? “If anyone can save your friend, you can, Sora.” Hardly an answer, but it does make me feel a little better.

We talk with Cid, our ship needs more repairs so I spend the rest of the day with Kairi. I tell her about about our adventures, well, I omitted some parts but it’s mostly true. She’s even more fascinated with every story. “It’s funny really. I looked all over for you, but you were with me all along. Now we’re together again for real. We just gotta get Riku back and it’ll be like before all this craziness happened.”

“Well not exactly the same.” She says, grabbing my hand. “We’ll be closer.”

“We never did get to talk about that night, huh?” She shakes her head. “We don’t need to.” She brings her other hand to my face, caressing it. “I love you, Sora. Always and forever.” I’m so happy to hear her say that. “I love you too, Kairi.” We share a kiss, I wish it’d last forever, but it doesn’t, Kairi pulls back. “It’s getting late, we should get some rest.”

“Yeah, sure.” She leads me back to the hotel. “Oh, by the way, the receptionist said they were fully booked so we’ll have to share a room.” That seems weird, I didn’t think that many people lived in Traverse Town. I continue following her to our room. “I don’t have any clothes to sleep in so I might just sleep naked. What about you? You never went shopping during your journey, did you?”

“I’ll have you know the last time I slept naked I...” Memories of my night with Yuffie popped into my head. I probably shouldn’t mention that. “...Nevermind, I’m not talking about that.” Kairi giggles. “You’re strange, you know that?” She takes off her top, revealing her small, perky breasts to me. I’m mesmerized. I’ve had sex with a lot of women lately but without a doubt Kairi is the most beautiful. She wiggles out of her skirt and panties, lying down on the bed. I’m removing my shirt, “You want to have sex don’t you?” She sits up. “Figured it out, huh?”

“It was pretty easy to figure out.”

“Not the last time we did this, apparently. You had such a confused look on your face.”

I smile, climbing onto the bed and taking her into my arms. We kiss, a deep passionate kiss. She reaches for my crotch, rubbing the bulge in my pants before undoing them. Wrapping her hand around my hard cock, jerking me off before pushing me onto my back and straddling my hips.

“Ready or not...” she murmurs, positioning herself above my rod and lowering herself onto it. She’s slamming herself onto me with enthusiasm. Leaning down she bring her lips to mine. I thrust my hips, sliding my cock in and out of her sensitive vagina, causing her to moan into my mouth. Our combined efforts bring her to an easy climax.

“God, Sora, that felt good.”

“We’re not done yet.” I assure her.

I hold her close to me with one arm, her warm body against mine. I roll our bodies to the other side of the bed. Kairi now beneath me, my dick still nestled inside her. I bend down to kiss her again and start moving my hips. Reaching up I grab her breasts and rub her nipples between my fingers, trying to bring her as much pleasure as I can. Which seems to work as she breaks the kiss and cries out in orgasm. The experience is too much for me as I follow suit.

We’re left breathless, I roll off Kairi and she snuggles my shoulder. “You’re not gonna be gone again when I wake up, are you?” I ask.

“Never again, I’ll always be with you.” With that worry out of my mind I fall asleep, ready for whatever the next day might bring.

I wake up. Kairi’s arm draped across my chest. She looks so beautiful sleeping soundly, not a care in the world. Unfortunately I have to get up. Donald and Goofy are probably waiting on me. As I’m putting my clothes back on Kairi begins to to stir. I throw her clothes at her and joke “Who’s the lazy one now?” She smiles and gets dressed., I approach her “I should go get Riku now.”

“Ok, but first…” She turns around and pulls something out the bedside drawer, taking my hand and giving it to me. It’s five seashells attached together to form a star. “It’s my lucky charm, make sure to bring it back to me, ok?”

“No problem, thanks, Kairi.” We share one final kiss and I head out to meet with my companions, ready to end this.


	13. Hollow Bastion Revisited

We make our way to Hollow Bastion in the Gummi Ship but we aren’t alone this time. Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith accompany us. Cid will be coming too, in his own ship. They explain that Hollow Bastion used to be their home world before it was engulfed in darkness. Also that the worlds should return to normal once Ansem is defeated but once the worlds are restored they’ll be inaccessible by outsiders. I question how they know that but Leon hand waves it as a theory. I’m a bit saddened by this, we’ve all become great friends.

Leon says “We may never meet again, but we’ll never forget each other.” Aerith continues for him. “No matter where we are, our hearts will bring us together again.” More talk of hearts, they seem like pretty powerful things. Yuffie interrupts my thoughts. “Besides, I couldn’t forget you even if I wanted to.”

“Me neither.” Aerith agrees. “T-thanks” I stutter, feeling slightly embarrassed.

We reach our destination and split up. Donald, Goofy, and I go seal the Keyhole while Leon’s gang searches the library. We make it to the room where I fought Ansem and seal the Keyhole inside the emblem on the wall. The Princesses of Heart are still here. They thank me for saving them and I’m able to leave before something nefarious happens. Ansem is nowhere to be found so we go to the library to inform Leon and the gang. Cid tells us on his way here he was picking up strange signals deeper into space and if he had to guess, that’s where Ansem would be. With this information we get back in our ship and investigate the strange signals.


	14. End of the World

The origin of the signal was a collection of fragments of mass floating tightly around a point. “Garsh, is that all that’s left of the worlds taken by the Heartless?” Goofy asks. “Is that what that’s supposed to be?” My question follows.

“Must be.” Replies Donald. We land on a fragment and learn that despite not being connected physically, there is a path. We follow this path, defeating many Heartless along the way. The paths continue and we reach a portal that takes us to a room with a strange circular machine. Someone left a notebook on the machine. I crack it open and began to read it. It’s a bizarre and pretentious read, using the words darkness and heart ad nauseam.

“The realm of Kingdom Hearts. The great darkness sealed within the great heart…”

“...Seven hearts, one Keyhole, one key to the door. The door of darkness, tied by two keys. The door of darkness to seal the light...”

“...Ones born of the heart and darkness, hunger for every heart until the dark door opens.”

“This doesn’t make any fucking sense.” I look to to Donald and Goofy who only shrug at my confusion. I reread it thinking it might be important. It doesn’t make much more sense a second time but something does resonate with me. I can’t put my finger on what it is exactly. I sigh, trying to keep the passage in mind. We continue onward. Reaching another portal we are teleported to a familiar place, the islands, my home. I’m stunned, I haven’t been here in so long. My daze turned to horror as pieces of my home started disappearing, consumed by darkness. I spot Riku, Ansem, in the distance, staring out into the sea. Hardly registering the action I’m closing the distance, ready to end this. He must of sensed our approach as he spoke.

“Take a look at this tiny place. To a heart seeking freedom this island is a prison surrounded by water. And so this boy sought out to escape from his prison. He sought a way to cross over into other worlds. And he opened his heart to darkness.” He turns around fading away and reappearing as a taller man with silver hair, the real Ansem I assume.

“Where’s Riku?”

“Don’t bother, his heart belongs to darkness. All worlds begin in darkness and so too do they end. The heart is no different.”

“If you don’t tell me what I want to know then I’ll have to beat it out of you.”

“So, you’ve come so far and still you understand nothing.”

I brandish my Keyblade and charge at him. He teleports away and produces a Heartless to fight with him. We battle for a long time, he changes tactics more times then I care to count. Ansem casts some sort of spell. I look around. We seem to of been teleported to some dark space. Donald and Goofy are with me but the most prominent figure is the large white door in the distance, a small floating island supporting it. Ansem is shaking, reaching out toward the door, beckoning to it. “Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness! Ultimate darkness!” This can’t be right.

“Wait a minute! I’ve heard a lot about hearts and darkness and light these past few days. Enough to know none of this insane shit makes any goddamn sense. But, at the same time, there is a strange logic to it. And if I’m right then I don’t want to know what that says about me. Anyway, the point is I believe that Kingdom Hearts is light!”

The door opens and as I guessed, many brilliant rays of light shoot out of it. The light is too much for Ansem’s dark heart and disintegrates him on the spot. The light dies down and we run to the door. “So do we have to close this thing or what?” I ask.

“What, you couldn’t figure that out, genius?” Came Donalds snarky reply. The three of us start pushing the door closed. “Oh, just when I was starting to give you credit for not being an asshole this is how you treat me.” He doesn’t respond, instead he and Goofy are looking inside the door. I do so too and see it’s teeming with Heartless. We focus on closing the door but it won’t budge “We can’t close it.”

“Don’t give up!” That’s Riku’s voice! I look inside again and see him, trying to close the door with us. “Come on, Sora! Together, we can do this!”

The door starts to budge when we hear a high pitched voice. “Sora, you have to use the Keyblade to lock the door.” The dog and duck seem to recognize the voice and shout “Your Majesty!” Suddenly I realize Riku will be stuck in there. “Wait, what about Riku?” The high pitched voice speaks again. “Don’t worry. There will always be a door to the light.”

“Sora, you can trust King Mickey.” Goofy informs me. I still didn’t want to leave him but we have no choice anymore. As the door shuts I take one last look inside as Riku tells me “Take care of her.” You bet your ass I will. I lift my Keyblade in the air and lock the door, just as I did with the Keyholes. The door disappears. I turn around and spot my one true love looking around, confused. I run to her intending to keep my promise.

She’s floating away on a small floating platform. I call her name and she sees me. She almost falls but i grab her hand, helping her regain her balance. “Kairi, remember when you said you’ll always be with me? I’ll always be with you, too. I’ll come back to you, I promise!”

“I know you will!” We can no longer keep our grip as she drifts away. We let go and she floats off, into the distance, back to the islands.


	15. Ending

Donald, Goofy, and I are traveling down a dirt path in a green meadow when Donald speaks up. “Well, now what do we do, genius?”

“Beats me, though, I do like that you’re calling me genius now.” I tell him.

“Nevermind then.” Goofy Chimes in. “Uhh, shouldn’t we be looking for King Mickey and Riku? Where should we start lookin’?”

“I dunno, man, follow your heart or something.” I wasn’t being helpful. It was then a yellow dog crosses our path. “Pluto?” Apparently they recognize the dog. Goofy asks “Hey, pluto. Where have you been?” They also recognize the seal on the envelope in its mouth. “Gawrsh, that’s the king’s seal!” The dog runs off.

“Ok.” I say “Better idea, follow him!” As we chase after him a thought occurred to me. “Hey, Goofy. If you’re a dog and Pluto is a dog. Then why is it you can walk and talk like normal people?” He doesn’t answer me.


	16. Secret Ending

Three people are sitting atop a clock tower, overlooking a small town as the sun sets in the distance. All three of them are wearing black cloaks. One is a male with fiery red hair, another male with golden blond hair, and a female with dark black hair. They have blue half eaten ice cream bars. The black haired female turns to the other two. “So, lovers are different from friends, right?” The redhead replies “Yep, pretty different.” The blond lets the words flow from his mouth. “Lovers, huh?” The redhead gives his take “I’d say lovers are better than friends.”

“How so?” asks the blond.

“I don’t know, I don’t have any lovers.”

“I see…”

The three sit there, contemplating love.


End file.
